


If anything happens i love you

by nayeonsfairy



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Cottage core, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Homophobia, Mental Health Issues, Multi, No Smut, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayeonsfairy/pseuds/nayeonsfairy
Summary: the members of TWICE are going to university from homophobic families.... but when they accidentally open a portal to a new universe their only goal is to escape.
Relationships: 2YEON, 2min, 2seok, MiChaeng - Relationship, Taejoon - Relationship, YoonKook - Relationship, motzu - Relationship, saida - Relationship, yeri and jihyo
Comments: 2





	If anything happens i love you

Nayeon huffs as her hair sticks to her sun kissed skin. She's been on the bus for five hours on her way to university where she can see her girlfriend and best friends. but right now, she's everything but happy. she woke up late with only 20 minutes to spare, knotted hair, and smelly pears.


End file.
